Mishaps, Mayhem and Mistletoe
by Serendipity6
Summary: Hermione Enchants the mistletoe and some secret crushes are revealed. A cute lil' short fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the places, I don't own the title, heck, I'm not even sure if I own the idea. A/N: Random silliness. Like I said, I don't own the title, my friend does. She wanted to use the title 'Mishaps and Mayhem' on a story and when I told her about mine she insisted I use it. The idea. well, I either thought it up out of nowhere, I had a dream about it or it was a story I must've read. a very, very long time ago, but I doubt it was 'cause I can't even remember what fandom, but you never know. If I have accidentally stolen this then I apologise, but if you have written one similar don't automatically assume I stole your idea.  
  
Mishaps, Mayhem and Mistletoe  
  
"You want to do what?!" exclaimed Ron, totally taken back by what Hermione had just suggested.  
  
His girlfriend shrugged. "I want to enchant the mistletoe so that it only floats between two people that are genuinely attracted to each other," she explained. She then grabbed hold of his arm when he gave her the 'no way' look and started tugging on it. "Please," she said in a pleading voice, "Mistletoe is the one Christmas tradition I hate. Do you know how many people I've had to kiss in the past? Some of them, no, correction, all of them have been repulsive. But I can change that," she finished brightly.  
  
"But Hermio--" "Pleeeeease, Ron. Ronny. Don't make me use embarrassing nicknames on you," she threatened, although she could feel the smile tugging the corners of her lips.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said, holding up his hands in a panicked surrender. He really hated how Hermione knew all of his weaknesses, evil, cute little names being his worst fear. except maybe from spiders and Voldemort and - okay, there was a lot of stuff he was more frightened of, but you get the point. "You can enchant the bloody mistletoe. If anything goes wrong though, you can't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Thank you," she squealed, hugging him tightly and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running up to the girls' dorm to get it.  
  
Ron sighed and fell back into one of the large armchairs in front of the fire. It was a week until Christmas and Dumbledore had insisted on having a Yule Ball, which was being held tonight. Ron really didn't want to go. His first, and at what he had hoped was his last, school dance had been a disaster; he'd spent forever looking for a date, and in the process embarrassed himself by asking Fleur Delacour, and when he finally did find one she had ended up abandoning him eventually, and his robes. Just thinking about them made him cringe. Luckily, this year he already had Hermione as his date and the new dress robes the twins had given him, though he suspected Harry had something to do with them.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the common room waiting for Hermione to hurry up so they could get ready to leave.  
  
Five minutes later a very cheery bushy haired girl came bounding down the stairs, followed by a very perky looking mistletoe.  
  
"I did it," she said happily. "Now to check if it works," she added, making her way towards Ron, ecstatic when the plant hovered above them. "Merry Christmas," she murmured, right before pulling him in for an unexpected kiss. They finally pulled apart when the need for air became an issue.  
  
"I always knew you were a little exhibitionist at heart," said Ron with a smirk.  
  
They both watched as the little weed moved from them over to Parvati and Seamus who both smiled and gave each other a little peck on the cheek.  
  
Then it moved over slightly to situate itself between Seamus and Lavender. The Irish boy obviously didn't mind very much and this time gave the girl a light kiss on the lips.  
  
No one thought anything of it and everybody started crawling out through the portrait hole. The mistletoe couldn't really anything since everyone was shuffling around too much for it to spot a potential pair, so it just trailed behind them until they reached the Great Hall.  
  
It appeared they were the last House to arrive because all of the others had already begun dancing and eating, and they were quick to join in the festivities, as was the mistletoe.  
  
First it hovered between the fairly obvious couples; Harry and Cho, the Weasley twins and their dates (Parvati and Padma Patil) and even Ginny and Neville. Then it became rather attached to Seamus again and began following him about and floating between practically every girl he came across. Honestly, how much sex appeal could one little Irish kid have? Apparently quite a lot because in the end Hermione and Ron had to lure the mistletoe away from him, ignoring his protests.  
  
It didn't take long for the thing to get bored of its new couple, so it moved between Harry and Hermione who immediately jumped away from each other in horror. This didn't discourage it, and it floated over Neville and Cho. Neville seemed happy, but Cho moved away from him as quickly as possible, her face going an interesting shade of red.  
  
Ron turned to his girlfriend. "I told you that evil little thing was a bad idea," he said, glaring at her. "I would have rather not known about you and Harry, thank you very much." He just stood watching her for a few seconds. She didn't move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get rid of it!"  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor. "I. um. don't know how," she whispered.  
  
"Bloody hell," he said, rolling his eyes, "At least tell me the spell will wear off." She just nodded mutely.  
  
"Good," he sighed.  
  
As luck would have it, Draco Malfoy chose that moment to appear. He didn't even have the chance to start a sentence though, because Hermione jumped back from him with a squeal. He looked up, only to see that the mistletoe was floating over his head.  
  
His eyes widened and he just stared at her. It looked like he was just going to back away in shock as the weed went on its merry way to find another to unsuspecting students. Instead, he smirked. "Enchanted mistletoe, eh? I have to say I'm impressed. Never would've thought you had the hots for me, Granger," he drawled, looking her up and down.  
  
When he turned around he saw everybody trying to stay as far away from everyone else as possible. It was practically all of the boys on one side of the hall and all of the girls on the other; all of them looking rather embarrassed and stunned. The mistletoe was floating in the centre, not having anywhere to go.  
  
Draco smiled to himself and made his way over to the side where all the girls were gathered and pulled the youngest Weasley from the crowd and out into the middle of the Great Hall where the mistletoe happily hovered over to them.  
  
Ginny looked petrified when he pulled her towards him.  
  
"Always knew you had a thing for me," he said, tilting her head up and leaning down, planting the softest kiss o her lips. Then he grabbed her, pulling her close and pressing her body against his, kissing her much harder.  
  
She gave into him and slipped her arms around his neck before, once again, lack of oxygen intervened and they pulled apart, Ginny looking rather dazed.  
  
Draco looked over to Ron and Hermione. "I'll take care of your weed problem," he said simply, turning around and pulling the red head girl away with him.  
  
"But," Ron started, "You don't like Weasley's," he exclaimed. He couldn't think of much else to say.  
  
Draco shrugged and smiled. "So? 'Tis the season." And with that he left the Great Hall, dragging a very grinning Ginny and an extremely happy looking mistletoe behind him.  
  
A/N: Right, this is just to let you know that this is a stand alone story and I won't be writing anything about what happens With Ginny and Draco afterwards. I'm telling you this because my friend Tomato Soup wrote a story (Magic and Love Don't Mix, check it out, it's cool) and some people thought she was gonna write what happened before. 


End file.
